clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Written on the Wind
Written on the Wind is an encounter in Man and Fiend. Enemies * Forest Slaughterer (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Forest Sloth Demon (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction Green sigils glowed on the mottled ground. They shone in dark, eldritch patches across the thorny trees, creeping along branch and trunk alike. A few drifted through the gloom, making gossamer trails. When they touched a tree or alighted on the hard earth, they latched there and froze. Then others detached themselves and floated off in search of fresh lodgings. The symbols held meaning, but most were inscrutable to Brachus. Only forest demons knew what they all foretold. Forest demons... They melded from the trees, their dark forms pulling away from trunks and dropping from the thickest thorny branches. Green sigils decorated their flesh too. And these likewise drifted and danced, flitting from fiend to fiend, passing between their bodies. "Welcome, prince." The voice creaked like ancient wood. It came from a tall, thin fiend whose skin had the texture of bark and whose eyes glowed with the same hue and brightness as the symbols. A great number of those were inscribed across almost every inch of his hide. They sloughed off in streams, or like smoke billowing from a fire in a dozen separate tongues, spreading among his minions. Many flowed to and from the pair who flanked him behind. One was a sloth demon whose yawn was the sound of wind through the boughs, the other a mighty and muscular fiend with blades on his arms. Brachus stepped forward, his left hand extended. His right held his sword down by his side. There was an instant's hesitation, before the tall, bark-skinned fiend moved to meet him. Their left hands clasped each other's forearms. The bark-skin was cold and hard, more like iron than wood. "How long has it been since we clasped?" the forest demon asked. "The Battle of Gruthalharal," Brachus replied. "Yes... It was a glorious slaughter." As he spoke the words, the prince glimpsed one symbol he recognized amongst the dozens traveling back and forth. 'Slaughter'. It whirled in lazy arcs until it landed on the big demon's abdomen. "They say you haven't pledged yourself to any side in the struggle for Krezzor." "How could I stand with anyone seeking to steal my old ally's dominion?" 'Ally' flaked off from his brow, fell like a drifting leaf, and blew away. It came to rest upon the sloth demon's knee. "Then you'll stand with me? Now that I've returned?" "Perhaps, prince." The forest demon turned around, facing his minions, his arms folded against his bark-covered chest. "What do you say, my kin?" Hundreds of sigils flowed from him, a great wave that washed towards all the other demons. Brachus' gaze darted here and there amongst them. "We have our answer..." the bark-skinned demon said. He whirled round. Then he gasped. Brachus' sword was in his chest, to the hilt. The forest demon's arms fell limp at his sides. Each of them now bore the shape and keen edge of a blade. "I saw your treachery," the prince said. "You... you understood?" His laugh was broken and hollow. "We campaigned together for too long..." Brachus twisted the weapon and yanked it free. The forest demon fell at his feet. "Which of you will serve me?" the prince asked. His bright eyes flashed across the dead fiend's minions. Sigils passed to and fro between them. Brachus understood enough. Conclusion The sloth demon yawned as the prince's warriors hewed him limb from limb. Words for 'fatigue' and 'pain' floated above the slaughter and attached themselves to the branches overhead. His ally, the big fiend with blades on his arms, was already in as many pieces. Sigils were slipping from his dead muscles and painting the hard ground. Brachus faced the rest of the forest demons. The bloody blade at his side reflected dozens of green glows. One symbol rose from each of them, coalescing into a cloud of swarming luminous insects before flitting away to adorn the trees and ground and air. 'Master'. Category:Man and Fiend